


Good Times

by SonictheClown



Series: The Movie, Blue Blurred [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Come Inflation, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Follows the movie, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Stomach Bulge, belly bulge, part three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonictheClown/pseuds/SonictheClown
Summary: Sonic wakes in the Hotel and decides to get closer to his crush and pushes his luck.  Is rewarded with his greatest wish.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Tom Wachowski
Series: The Movie, Blue Blurred [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874788
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32





	Good Times

**Author's Note:**

> Sonic is aged up in all my works buy the logic hedgehogs age faster than humans. "Half the size twice as fast" making him 22. I still mark the underage warning for others that don't see it that way. Please enjoy and leave a comment/kudos.

Sonic woke up about a hour after passing out in the hotel room they had stopped at. He was a fast sleeper as well. Tom was lightly snoring in the bed next to him. Sonic slowly rolled over to look at Tom sleeping. Sonic s heart rate increased seeing his crush and hopefully new best friend sleeping a few feet away. He began to recall the first time he seen Tom naked when he was spying on him through the window. How strong, big and sexy he looked in his Sonic Blue boxer shorts. Sonic wondered if he was wearing them now. He had a blue devil of a idea pop in to his head. 

Whispering to his self “ Tom did say anything you can find to do in this room you knock yourself out”.  
Sonic uncovered and unwrapped him self from the towel he passed out in. Sonic thought to him self “he really cares about me to tuck me in”. he then slowly walked over to Toms bed. He gently climbed up on to the bed next to Tom seeing if this would wake him up. Sonic got no response from Tom, so he decided to test the waters buy jumping up once on the bed. Nothing, he tried 3 more times in rapped jumps. Still nothing but Toms light snoring. Sonic talking to him self “ wow Tom you are a heavy sleeper. I did drag you around on a adventure with me and you did your best to keep up with me. You also had probably one to many drinks” 

Tom was laying flat on his back with one arm laying out. Sonic laid his head gently on Toms arm and placed his arms around Tom best he could in a hug. Tom finally responded with some motion to Sonic s embrace, moving his other arm to fall on Sonic s Hand placed on Toms chest. This made Sonic Blush with pure happiness never wanting it to end. They laid there like that for 10 min Sonic enjoying the manly smell from Tom.. Sonic almost fell a sleep, but then Toms arm he was laying on moved beginning to rap around him. Tom began to pull Sonic up on to his chest like he was a stuffed animal cuddling him hard. Sonic pushed away in surprise at how strong Tom was not being able to escape. Sonic now in a very uncomfortable position where he could not get out accepted his fate. 

He laid his head down on Toms chest. Sonic listened to Toms heart beat through his shirt and well toned chest. This calmed Sonic down saying “this is not so bad”. he laid there for a few minutes in Toms embrace until he felt his grip weaken. Sonic wanted to keep cuddling but also wanted out of the awkward and uncomfortable position. He super speeded his way out as soon as his grip loosened. 

Sonic now standing at the edge of the bed stared back at the sleeping Tom expecting him to wake after his speedy escape, but no he was still out. That when Sonic decided to go all out for what he wanted even saying it out loud to confirm Toms unconscious. “Tom I have had a crush on you for a very long time. Do you maybeee like me as well?” said sonic as he started to crawl up Toms legs. Silence. “Silence means yes right?” After sonic got done logicking what he was about to to was ok he reached for Toms zipper. Slowly he unzipped it, revealing a Sonic Blue color underneath. 

Sonic made a girly squeal at the site of his favorite blue. He started to rub the bulge underneath the blue cloth. Slowly Toms member started to rise. Sonic s green eyes stared down as he rubbed his dick Tom starting to pitch a massive tent, let out a disgruntled noise spooking sonic. Sonic quickly pulled down his blue boxers releasing all 9 ins of Toms dick. Sonic only being about 3 feet and tom being 5 feet 10 inches this was massive in comparison to Sonic s 5in dick that was now emerging from his sheath hidden in his fur. 

Sonic waiting a moment to see if he was going to wake up and have to super speed zip him up and pretend to be asleep. Nothing. So sonic moved him self up to place his dick next to Toms for comparison. Toms girth dwarfed Sonic s. Three sonic dicks could make up one Tom dick. Sonic thought “glad he is not awake to see my size, how embarrassing” Sonic took off his gloves thinking “ happy he is asleep as no one has seen my hands or feet as I keep them under wraps to prevent damage from my speed” He wrapped his now ungloved hands around both members realizing both hand could not quite make it around them. He started to stroke. Feeling this close to Tom was a dream of his and it was coming true, he almost got off to just the thought alone. 

After about a min of frontage Tom moved rolling over on his side. Sonic not wanting to get caught again was out like a flash avoiding being trapped between his legs. After a few secants of looking at toms new position and being upset he lost the perfect position he decided to push it even farther. Literately. He started to push Toms leg and waist over back in to position hoping this would not wake him. Tom was to heavy to move back in to the previous position but he did manage to open up his legs in a odd half twisted Tom. 

Toms dick was now leaking pre and with Sonic s bare hand reached over to wipe some off. He then lifted the pearl of pre cum on his finger to his mouth, licking to all off. Sonic getting his first taste of Tom. It was salty and nutty he liked it and wanted more. Sonic laid down next to Tom like before but now in reverse. His head was between Toms legs and feet at Toms head. Sonic Took a long lick up the shaft of his 9in dick. Wetting his mouth and lips with his tongue Sonic prepared him self to give his mouth virginity away (or as far as he could remember). Sonic placed his lips on the top gently kissing Toms dick, before trying to wrap his mouth around it. To his surprise it fit almost perfectly in his mouth. He then went down to the base gagging only a little bit. Then pulling all the way back for a breath of air. 

He said to him self “breath through the nose, its like eating 5 chilli dogs at super sonic speed”. Taking his own advice he started over this time. Sonic warped his mouth around Toms dick and took a deep breath trough his nose smelling the deep manly smell.. Then he went all the way down to the base then back up again, repeating. Sonic thinking “cant believe I am getting away with this, its like he was tranquilized. Anyone else would have woke up buy now.” that's when Sonic felt a hand on the back one his head pushing him down even farther that he wanted to go gagging him hard. 

The hand released him and Quickly Sonic pulled up making a gasping sound for air. “Well this is a Surprise” Tom said. Sonic in a shock of Horror on his face looked at Tom wondering how he could enplane. He had nothing as he had never gotten caught doing anything before, besides Crazy Carl, but that did not count. He tried instead to play it cool, and failed. “so how long where you awake?”” as he wiped his mouth of on his arm like a Child who just ate a bowl of spaghetti. Tom replied “ when you tryed to push me over, before that I was dreaming about earlier at the house when youuuu……..” Tom stumbling for a answer to him almost letting out what he had done to Sonic when they first met. “… Jumped on the Robot and how cool that was!” Sonic missing the pause” ya that was awesome of me, WAIT, your OK with what I was doing?” Tom now the one being embarrassed said “well no, kind of, but it felt really good and you are really cute, I am really conflicted” Sonic after hearing he was cute from Tom zoomed around the room in enactment almost tripping due to his third leg reminding him that it was still there. 

He stopped standing over Toms chest with his dick pointing directly in Toms face. “well let me continue to make the decisions for you? Ever since I seen you through the window with your Sonic Blue boxers I have wanted to do this.” sonic said. Tom “wait what, you where spying on us?” Sonic getting all shy “pfffh What no, of coarse not, that would be umm crazy” The idea of him being Sonic s Crush combined with the incredibly sexy and cute hedgehog before him made up his mind. Tom taking advantage of the f lusted hedgehog quickly grabbed his small ass and tail and pulled him forward taking his dick in side his mouth

. Sonic still in shock of what was going on could only let out a moan of pure bliss. Hearing the noises coming from Sonic Tom increased his speed. Sonic was getting close to blow. “Tom, Tomm ohhh Slow down, I am going to cum.” Tom did no such thing ignoring the Hedgehogs request. Sonic unloaded down Toms throat. Tom gulping down every last drop.. sonic “That was amazing, I have never felt like that. Oh but what about you? You are still hard. Can I take care of that for you?” Tom jokingly “ if I said no would you stop” Sonic looking more like a blue devil than ever said”Nope”. 

Sonic backed his little tail up trying to straddle Toms dick but was having difficulty. He tried standing on his tippy toes and finally got his ass hovering ever so slightly over the 9in dick. Tom with concern in his voice “That is moving fast don’t you think, the size difference is big you could hurt your self.” Sonic saying “Moving fast is kind of what I do, beside I have practiced with a dido and can handle it” Sonic thinking to him self “ it was nowhere this big only about 5 ins but is no use backing out now”. Sonic licked his finger in a display of pure sexual energy, wetting them before combining his saliva with Toms enormous about of pre cum to make a lube. 

He then fingered him self making it nice and wet, first one finger, then two, then three, and finally four. Looking at Tom with a face of hunger and lust in his big green eye he said “still think I cant handle it”. Tom “your fingers are about half the size of my own. all 4 of yours make maybe 2 of mine, so no I don’t” With them words spurring Sonic, he raised up and placed his ass hole on top of Toms dick pressing down as he let gravity take hold. With in secants it popped in side his ass. (insert lose of rings sound here) Toms dick head was now in this small blue hedgehog, Sonic screaming but not in pain but ecstasy. Sonic thinking” this is more that I thought but I am not stopping, I must become his lover”. 

The hedgehog started to press even farther down taking 1 inch, 2 inchs, 3 inches, 4 inches, 5 inches. He stopped there feeling full but wanting even more. Tom was immensely impressed and turned on to the max. Sonic s belly was already showing signs of bulging, tom seeing the outline of his dick inside this small hedgehog. Tom through deep breaths “ are you OK” Sonic with some strain in his voice “never been better”. Sonic lifted him self back up to his tippy toes and with out hesitation dropped back down. Tom and Sonic both moaned out so loud that who ever was next door would have had to here it. Continuing his pattern of tippy toes and gravity pulling down sonic slowly took more and more with each hit. 

Finally Tom could not take any more and deiced it was his turn to be in control. He grabbed sonic buy his thighs feeling how soft his fur was. Then lifting sonic up over his dick as if he was a toy well past Sonic s tippy toes range. He looked in Sonic s big green eye as if to get consent, seeing nothing but bliss he slammed Sonic down. Repeating over and over ravaging Sonic as If he was just a toy to be used and as far as Sonic was concerned that's how he wanted it. Sonic s mind was blank from pleasure now taking all 9ins. Distorting his stomach all the way from the bottom clear up to his lower chest fur. He placed his hands on his belly feeling it go in and out. Tom rolled over placing sonic below him on the bed. Positioning him self at a angle to truly see how deep he can go inside this hedgehog. Pushing forward roughly bottoming out inside Sonic, shoving his quills deep in to the bed with every thrust. 

Sonic begins to cry. Tom stops asking “ are you ok, did I go to far, I am so sorry. We can stop.” Sonic yells back “NO please don’t stop, this is the only thing I have wanted. To be loved like this. These are tears of happiness.” Tom picks Sonic up and Kisses him deep. Sonic still crying says “my first kiss”. Tom once again kisses the small hedgehog hugging him close to his chest. Sonic begging “please I need you to cum in me”. Tom places Sonic back down on the bed and stands up. He reaches for sonic while sonic reached out for him. Picking him up he lines up Sonic s hole and thrusts deep while sonic hugs Toms stomach. Sonic thinking back “this is like when tom made love to Maddie on the window”. 

Tom speeds up getting very close, sonic also reaching his peak. Tom let lose more cum than he had ever had in his life in side Sonic. Sonic s belly swelled extending ever so slightly. The shape of Toms dick on his belly disappeared as Sonic was filled to his maximum and beyond. Cum now leaking out his own ass, Sonic shoots out his first handless orgasm all over Toms Shirt. Tom pulled out slowly making a mess of things. Once out he laid Sonic back on the bed. Sonic had a face of being completely spent but happy with what went down. Tom grabbed the towel Sonic had used, to clean up there mess. First on his shirt then all over the floor. Sonic feeling his belly slosh filled with cum said “hay Tom I think I need to take a shower and deal with this” pointing to his slightly pregnant belly. Tom “that sounds like a good idea little buddy” Tom picks up Sonic and takes him to the bathroom, Sonic saying “Good Times”.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked or hated this please, please leave a comment. I am getting burned out and need to know if i should stop or keep going. thanks


End file.
